Student Swan, Will be the death of me
by Mrs. Angst
Summary: All Edward wanted to do was be a good boyfriend and get his students to graduate. Though I guess Bella’s little plait skirt got the better of him. Teacher Edward. Seductive Bella. Succesful yet boring Tanya. Hater friends. blunt & fluff. - Mrs. Angst.
1. Pervert Edward, and plait skirts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the Characters related to Twilight.**

_Summery: _All Edward wanted to do was be a good boyfriend and get his students to graduate. Though I guess Bella's little plait skirt got the better of him.

So Edward Cullen is twenty-two and fresh out of collage, and immediately gets a job at St Bridget's private high School as their History Teacher. All he wanted to do was be the faithful boyfriend to the political Tanya, but will he let Bella seduce him and make him forget about society's rights and wrongs. Or will he let Tanya bore him to death with her smart mind?

Teacher Edward.

Seductive Bella.

Successful yet boring, Tanya.

Hater Friends.

**...**

STUDENT SWAN, WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME.

Prologue – Pervert Edward and plait skirts.

BPOV

" Ugh, you can't fucking _do _this to me," I yelled, pacing the room of Mr. Lanners Office, the principal.

"Bella, it's either jail, or senior class," Mr Lanner said, looking straight at my boobs, typical.

"I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Bella, I saw you and Alice taking up pills behind the school, so it's either I tell the police, or you take the upper grade and do the test early."

"Wouldn't you be putting me _down _a grade then upper?"

"No, because we asked you before to take the test more earlier, since your more advanced then our other students…I'm talking educationally here. And we all know that you're going to pass the test, so it will look good for the school and we'll win money for new computers."

I raised an eyebrow.

"So I'll ask again, study and win us that money or go to jail," he shrugged leaning back in to his desk chair.

Most probably to get a better look at my legs.

A black mailing, principal.

In my head that sounded pretty hot.

I looked at him again.

Sigh.

Since I didn't want to please him and say yes, I did the only thing that I could think of.

I kicked his desk with my black tie up shoe.

"Stop."

I kicked it again.

"Stop."

I kicked it again.

"Bella are you going to give me a yes or a no or are you just going to stand there and kick my desk out?"

I kicked it again.

He groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"Bella, just take my offer, because I really don't want one of my students going to jail," he pleaded.

I looked at my shoe next to the desk and contemplated kicking it again for my answer.

I didn't kick it.

"Fine, put me up in to Mr. –god damn –Cullen's class then."

EPOV

"….afterwards Queen of France and Duchess of Suffolk, were the only daughters who survived. Henry VIII is said, on authority which has not been traced farther back than Paolo Sarpi, to have been destined-"

Knock, Knock, Knock

I stopped what I was saying to the class and shivered when I saw the front row of girls following me with their eyes.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Mr. Lanner the principal of this school's head popped in to my class-room.

What does this bastard want?

"Ah, Mr. Cullen I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Yes.

"Of course not," I lied.

"Well, good, Miss Swan come in," he called.

A girl with long brunette hair walked in to my classroom.

She was scowling at Mr. Lanner. I wouldn't blame her.

Her eyes landed on me and her eyebrow rose.

Oh, this was the girl that was caught taking pills at the back of the school.

She was wearing a dark blue and grey checkered pleat skirt, like the rest of the girls in this snobby school, yet hers was ten times shorter. Her socks were pulled up to her knees and her shirt buttons where popped open showing off her cleavage yet the tie remained.

I felt my bottom half stir.

She smirked.

This could not be good.

"Take a seat, Miss Swan," She sneered at Mr. Lanner yet took the seat directly in front of me.

"I'm Mr. Cullen," I introduced myself.

"I know who you are," She said, her voice low yet sexy.

I cleared my throat.

"Right, so, Mr. Lanner?" I looked over to Mr. Lanner who was looking over at Bella.

Her chest, more like it.

"Mr. Lanner," I said more loudly.

"Oh, yes, of course, I'll be going now."

He didn't move.

"You were going?" I prodded.

"Right, right…" He said, walking back wards to the door.

Pervert.

BPOV

I looked over Mr. Cullen once and my mind was made up.

I, Miss Bella Swan, was gonna fuck him.


	2. History is today's tomorrow

AN: I'm glad people like the

idea of my Bella and Edward.

I was sort of worried about this one,

but I posted it anyway.

Well, on with seducing Edward.

Teacher Edward.

Seductive Bella.

Succesful yet boring Tanya.

Everyone hates Tanya crew.

-I.N.

...

Chapter Two – History is today's tomorrow.

BPOV

"Isabella, that's not historical, that's just what you did last weekend."

"Last weekend was history, there for it's historical."

"Miss Swan, you can't write about that."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm saying you can't."

"And I'm saying you should ask someone if last week was in the past, and they will say yes, what do you think they will say? the present. Well, then you're a pretty good history teacher aren't you there?" I said sarcastically.

"Isabella, I don't appreciate you talking like this in my class room."

"And I don't appreciate that I have this class room to talk in, I mean seriously, don't you think they should put up some more widows in here? I feel like I'm going to do an episode of 'prison break' in here."

"Isabella, this isn't drama class."

"Well, it's certainly not History, apparently to you, Mr. Last week is today's future."

"Isabella, stop."

"And who want's to know about how people went to the toilet eighteen hundred years ago anyway? History sucked..."

"Isabella, stop."

"...And what's with girl's fashion sense back then, seriously, they look like the virgin Mary, 'Legs are not to be shown!' they would say..."

"Isabella..."

"And another thing, why would women wear umbrella's under their dresses? why? was huge asses the trend back then or something?"

"Isabella!" Mr. Cullen shouted exasperated.

"Yes?" I asked, innocently.

"I asked you to stop."

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Ok, that's it. Everyone, class dismissed, Isabella I want to have a talk with you."

Hah.

My plan worked.

Evil smile.

Student's turned to stare at me in wonder as they left.

Almost as if I came from a different planet.

I smiled back at them and said a small 'have a good day, tell me what happens in English,'.

The door shut and it was just Edward and I.

In a class room.

My desk right in front of his.

And my legs partly spread.

Though he didn't look.

Hmm.

That's going to have to change.

He beckoned me to come up to his desk, and I swung my legs out and swayed my hips.

That got him.

EPOV

I don't know why I asked her to stay after class.

Usually I wouldn't even bother with student's like this.

I guess Mr. Lanner is rubbing off on me.

I waved a hand to a chair in front of my desk and she sat.

Not until her skirt flew up a bit.

Blue lace.

Shit, I'm a fucking pervert.

"Isabella-"

"Bella."

"Fine, Bella. I don't know how your other history Teacher taught his class, though that behaviour you showed in here was extremely unacceptable. I know it's probably a change to have to do things differently, though you can't make slip ups like that, this is senior classes you're in now-"

"What if I say my last history teacher taught exactly like you do."

"What?"

"I mean, say, we did things in junior classes, exactly like you do here."

"But, in here, people don't make absurd argument's about how woman in the eighteen hundreds had a trend for big asses. How could this possibly be like junior class?"

"Because no-one ever _does _things like that in junior class."

"You do."

"No, I don't."

"Then why did you do it in here, if you know very well that _that_ sort of attitude will get your ass in detention for a month."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Excuse me? I don't get what you'r-"

RING. RING.

My phone rang.

"Hold on."

Bella, shrugged.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Edward." _

"Hello, Tanya."

"_So I was taking with George and Phelma and they say dinner at eight will be great." _

"Tonight?"

"_Yes, of course tonight silly. Oh! I have great news, I packed all my stuff and all I need to do is-" _

"Your stuff?"

"_Yes, Edward. What else was I suppose to do with it?" _

"Keep it in your house."

"_I live with you now." _

"And when did this happen?"

"_My god, Edward, we were talking about it last night. remember the conversation we had about how younger girl's get violated and how -" _

Drone...

"_...My grandmother did the same?" _

Huh?

"Excuse me, the phone line went fuzzy can you start again?"

"_While I was talking about how nice it was of Betty to bring over her baby to-" _

Drone...

I want to listen, really, I do.

Though my brain and ears tend to tune her out when unwanted information gets installed.

I have to work on my listening techniques.

"_So is that a yes?" _

"Er, yes, yes of course."

"_Ok, I'll have the removalists come over to my apartment in three days, I love you." _

Oh, she was talking about moving in.

Well, I guess I could live with that.

"Er, okay then, Tanya, bye."

"_I love you, Edward." _She insisted.

I guess that's the cue for me to say it back.

"I love you to, Tanya."

"No you don't," Bella said matter-of-factly as I shut my phone.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't love this, Tanya bore."

"And how would you know this? and Tanya is not a bore."

"I know this from you."

"I didn't tell you anything."

"You didn't have to, it's written all over your face. And you think she's the most boring person who ever lived."

"No I don't."

"Have you seen your face when she's talking to you on the phone? you were looking straight at my tits."

"Pardon me?"

_Was_ I?

"You weren't even paying attention to her. Because you think she's a complete and utter bore."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" she raised an eyebrow.

Did she?

I couldn't tell.

"Bella, I need to hurry this up. Even if a student has been terribly rude, I have never asked them to stay after class before so-"

"Then why'd you ask me to?"

"Huh?"

"Why am I the first student you asked to stay after class?"

She had me there.

_Why _did I ask her to stay after class?

I've had worse students before.

So, why did I ask her?

It just slipped when I told her to.

So, I have no idea.

"Because obviously I'm not your worst student in here, I've seen how you look at Mike Newton, you completely despise him."

God, how did she _know _these things?

"Bella-"

"Listen, I'll leave you and T.B. aka Tanya Bore, to go where ever you're going tonight, and I'll try to behave myself tomorrow, goodbye Mr. Cullen."

She stood up, picked up her school bag and walked over to the door.

And I just realised I was staring at her ass the whole time she did so.


	3. Drunken Pixie and The Other

AN: I was pretty nervous about this chapter, because Alice and Bella are

idiots in it.

They all hate Tanya because you know...she's Tanya.

Edward isn't going to give in to Bella immediately

though he's struggling.

Anyway on with the story.

P.S. this chapter is pretty stupid, but that's only because Alice and Bella

are pretty nailed.

-I.N.

...

Chapter Three – Drunken Pixie Girl and The Other.

BPOV

"You know what, Alice, I just_ really _like you-you-your eyesssss," I slurred.

"Ha, I _know _aren't they just, the _coolest?_"

"Yeah, give em to me!"

"No!"

"Hey, look! A jeep!"

"Jeep, Jeep!" Alice yelled.

"Shhhh, Alice! it's a Jeep!"

"Jeep, Jeep!"

Alice and I were drunk.

If you hadn't noticed.

Tyler Crowley had a massive ass party at his Dad's mansion on Stanford street.

We went there straight after school.

Party, Bella & Alice. Equals a major hang over.

"Hey, lookie, lookie, Bella, it's stopping over here!"

"Oh My God, the Jeep!"

"Jeep, Jeep!"

Alice and I were on the side walk, sitting down with half a bottle of beer's in our hands, Alice's arm was draped over my shoulder drunkenly, whilst my eyes were squinted and my finger was pointing at nothing in particular.

A muscly man, hopped out of his Jeep and started walking over to us.

"Muscle man!" Alice screamed.

All that was going through my head was – 'hot muscle man, hot muscle man.'

"Er, are you girls all right?" he asked, his eyebrows frowning, whilst he was scratching the back of his head, almost trying to figure out what to do.

He looked around and since it was ten at night, hardly no car's were around except for the occasional cab.

"Well, Mr. Hot Muscle Man, for your information-nnn, Bella and _I _here are,-" She made her finger wiggle to make him come closer.

"Er..."

"Just come here, Mr. Muscle Man, and you wont get hurt!" Alice screamed out of no where, and he jumped back, then quickly came closer to Alice.

Alice tilted his head so she could whisper in his ear.

"...are drunk," she whispered, then we both burst out laughing.

"Er, _Yeah, _now, do you girl's have anyway of getting home? or can you call your parents to pick you up?"

"AND IIIII-E-IIII, WILL. ALL-WAYS. LOVE. YOU-E-O-OOWWWWWW, WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU! -OWWWWWWWW," Alice and I started singing together, swaying side to side while we were sitting together on the side walk.

"_Okay_, guess not. Jasper!" he yelled.

"Oooo, who's Jas-per?" Alice slurred.

A man, about the same height as Mr. Muscle Man, came out of the jeep and walked up to us as well.

"Day-um," Alice licked her lips. "Hi! I'm Alice! and this is my best-friend Bella!."

"Er, hey, um, Emmett? what are we doing here?"

"Well, we can't just leave them like this," he gestured a hand towards us, and we waved at them enthusiastically with huge grins, and they awkwardly waved back. "What if they get raped or some shit?"

"I guess, but, what are we going to do? throw them in the back seat and just wait for them to sober up?"

"That's exactly what were going to do, now pick up the pixie, and I'll pick up the other one."

"Excuse me, Mr. Muscle man!" Alice's arm shot up, like she was asking a question to a teacher.

"Er, yes?"

"I would just like to say that, 'Pixie' and 'The Other One' is _not _our names, who do you think you _are _Mr. Muscle man! you can't just _do _that, Oh My God I _hate _you Mr. Muscle Man I-I-,"

Then Alice burst out crying.

Then I started laughing hysterically.

Then they both exchanged looks.

"Yeah, I'll pick up the pixie," Blondie said.

...

AN HOUR LATER.

"Bella-doo," I heard a voice. "Oh, Bella-doo," There it was again.

"Ugh."

"Bella, get up!"

"Ah!, fuck, Alice. Don't fucking scream in my ear!"

"Oh, sorry, but we have a _slight _problem."

"What is it Alice?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"Wait, wait, I mean, I don't know about you, but do you think we were raped?"

"Why would you think that, Alice?"

"Look where we are, Bella."

When Alice said that my eyes shot open, just to see nothing but black.

"Holy shit, I'm fucking blind!"

"Bella, no you're not, we're just in a dark room, and I have no clue where the door is, so, can you help me find it so I can use the toilet because I'm busting."

"Alice, how can you think about peeing at a time like this! we are kidnapped!"

"I don't know, Bella, jeeze. I guess my girlie forces are telling me that nature need's to take place."

"God, Alice, we need to be panicking right now, why aren't you panicking? start panicking for Christ sake!"

"Oh, okay, well, um...Ahhh?" Alice said sheepishly.

"Aren't you the slightest bit...scared?"

"Erm...no... are you?"

"...No, surprisingly not really." I said slowly, both of us looking ridiculously confused. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, but, I can't remember how we got here."

"Um, well, I sort of need to pee too, so let's find the door."

"Ok, but we have to have a plan."

"Okay...what type of plan, Alice?"

"Well, if we see them, we jump on their backs and try to pull out their hair."

"God, Alice, we're not thinking straight still, we shouldn't of drunken that much alcohol."

"Tell me about it."

"Ok, well, start feeling around."

"Er...that sounded really wrong."

"Ugh, whatever just look around for it."

"Right."

So Alice and I began to feel around for the door.

"Ah-hah! I found it!." Alice said triumphantly.

"Good, now hurry up and open it."

Alice, slowly -over acted- opened the door.

Her hands in-front of her, clamping together to make a gun shape, and she slowly walked through.

"The coast is clear, pee-operation on the go." She whispered.

"Alice, you're such a spaz."

"Yea-wait,what?! what-ever just hurry up or else there is going to be a yellow stain on this carpet."

Alice and I slowly walked our way down the dark hall way.

"Oh! did you hear that, Alice?" I said, grabbing her arm.

"Hear what?"

(Creaking noise)

"That!"

"Oh my god, yes!"

"Okay, Okay, when they come out, jump on their backs."

"Okay."

"Ready?" Alice nodded. "Okay, one, two three- AH!"

"Ahhhh!" Them.

"Ahhhh!" Us.

"Ahhhh!" Them.

"Ahhhh!" Us.

"Okay, you sick kidnappers, which one is the father of my baby?" Alice asked.

"Um, what baby?" A male's voice asked.

"The baby you forced on me."

"We didn't give you any baby."

"Well, it's not here _now_ but it will be."

"Why?"

"Because one of _you's _gave it to me! sheesh."

"What the fuck is this woman talking about, Jasper?"

"This 'woman' has a name, and it's A-lice. You bozos."

"Whatever,_ Alice. _Jasper, can you go turn on the light's, I can't see a thing."

"Um, I sort of can't, I have a hysterical girl, clinging to my back and trying to yank out my hair."

"You can stop now, Bella."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

The lights turned on, and everything was white for a while till my eyes adjusted to the room.

"Hey, I know who you are! you're Mr. Muscle Man!" Alice said, happily.

"Glad you remember, now can both of you's get off from our backs, please?"

"Right, Right." We both mumbled and jumped off from them.

We all looked around awkwardly till Alice asked-

"So, I'm not pregnant?"

"Well, _we're_ not the father," Mr. Muscle Man said.

"Oh, thank God, Mr. Muscle Man." Alice said, taking deep breaths and holding on to his arm.

"My name isn't 'Mr. Muscle Man' It's _Emmett_."

"Sure, Sure, Mr. Muscle Man," Alice said, waving him off. "Ok, now, what the hell are we doing here?" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, what were you guy's doing drunk, on the side walk?" Blondie asked.

"It's none of your business, Blondie," I said.

Mr. M&M, snickered, and Blondie rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm guessing you guy's were drunk, and under age," Blondie said matter-of-factly.

"How do _you _know we're under age, stalkers?" Alice accused them.

"You kept on mumbling to your friend here that you were going to have a 'sweet eighteenth' birthday party next year. And that you were going to drag her to the shops, then your friend here started crying," M&M said.

"It's Bella," I corrected, M&M.

"Okay, well, Bella and Alice, I'm Jasper and this is Emmett, now, do you have your parent's number's so they can come and pick you up?"

"Blondie, M&M," I said nodding towards the both of them, they both rolled their eyes. "We are _not _calling our parents, my dad is the police chief here and if he found out I would be in _so _much shit, then you guy's would be too for taking us while we were intoxicated."

"Well, then, what were you guy's thinking of doing then?" Blondie asked.

"Umm, Maybe, Bella and I could crash here till tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Ha! no way, Pixie," M&M said.

"Oh, come _on, _please Mr. M&M, we'll be gone by tomorrow," I begged.

Blondie sighed then looked over at M&M.

"Ugh, whatever, but you's _have _to be gone by tomorrow, I don't want to explain to my girlfriend why I have two seventeen year olds half dressed in my house," M&M said.

"Sure, Sure," Alice said.

RING. RING.

Blondie's phone rang.

"Oh, wait one sec, It's Edward." Blondie said.

"Hey, Ed," Blondie said.

"Hey, Eddie!" M&M yelled.

"Yes, we_ were_ on our way there, but Emmett and I found two_ really_ drunk seventeen year old girl's on the side walk, Emmett didn't want them to get raped and then they past out, so we brought them back to ours, and they ended up jumping on our back's and taking chunks of our hair out, so you know, nothing really _ that_ interesting,"

Blondie said, though glared at us.

Obviously he was being sarcastic.

Alice and I shrugged.

"Could happen to anybody," Alice said, sticking her nose up in the air.

"Um, why would you know them? I don't know... Hold on, I'll ask," Blondie said.

"Hey, do you's, by any chance, go to St. Bridget's Senior High School?"

"Yes."

Blondie nodded then started talking on the phone again.

"...They said their names were, Alice and Bella they were-,"

All of a sudden this loud roaring came from the other side of the phone.

I looked at Blondie. Blondie looked at Alice. Alice looked at me. M&M looked at Blondie.

And for a twinge of a second I felt like I was in a 'Batman Movie'

"Edward, Calm down...what? No, no, we can take care of them, Edward? Edward? just, no just stay with Tanya, Edward? Hello? Hello? shit." Blondie cursed.

"Wait, wait, wait, was that Edward? As in Edward Cullen? As in my teacher Mr. Cullen?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Yeah, and he's coming here now, pissed off like hell, so I suggest you start running."

"Oh _shit, _this can not be fucking happening! How the hell do _you's _know him?" I yelled.

"Well, Em and I here, have been best friend's with him since ninth grade."

"God, out of everyone who had to pick us up, they just _had _to be Mr. Cullen's _best-friends,_" I said, closing my eyes and pinching my forehead.

"Oh My God," I moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, Hell no! Jasper! Quick take her to the bathroom!"

"No way man, _you _take her!"

"There's no fucking way I'm going to get vomit all over me, yo-,"

"Oh, for the love of Jesus, will you both just shut up! I wasn't being serious!" I yelled.

"I am though," then Alice threw up in a pot plants pot.

"Ew," we all cringed at the same time.

"Ugh, shit, I need a- a- ," Alice tried to explain.

Jasper, knowing that Alice was trying to ask for a toilet to throw up in, quickly towed her to the bathroom, and M&M and I both scrunched up our noses in disgust while we heard her throw up her gut's in the toilet bowl.

"He takes _her _to the bathroom," I grumbled. M&M chuckled.

"So...your Edward's student, eh?" Muscle Man asked.

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly. "Are you the same age as Mr. Cullen?"

"Yep, twenty two and loving it," M&M smiled.

"And is Blondie twenty two, too?"

"Yeah, though he's a day older then me. Won't let me forget that fact either."

"Life must be terrible for you then."

"Yes, yes it is."

M&M grinned and I grinned back.

Everything was going fine until my grin was wiped away when I heard the screeching of tires then the loud banging of a car-door being slammed shut.

"Shit," I said under my breath, instantly jumping behind the couch and bringing my finger over my mouth to tell M&M to be quite.

M&M rolled his eyes.

Mr. Cullen busted the door open and then yelled-

"Where is she?!"

"Well, hi to you to, Eddie," M&M laughed, though I could tell that there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Emmett, Jasper just called me now, so don't act like you don't know where Bella is," Mr. Cullen growled.

I might of gotten away with it until I saw a white chubby cat sitting beside me.

I prayed to god that I wouldn't sneeze since I'm allergic.

No such luck.

"Ah-choo!"

There was silence and I smashed my eyes shut.

Hoping that if I closed them hard enough a hole would appear out of no where and I would jump in it.

Then, the couch was pushed aside and I was yanked up by my wrist by a large hand.

"Bella, how can you be so _stupid?!_" Mr. Cullen yelled.

"Mr-"

"What do you think you were doing? huh? on a fucking side walk?! any one could have kidnapped you."

"Well, I can see that now, and for your information-,"

"I can't believe you could do such a stupid, _stupid _thing Bella. And I came speeding here straight from a restaurant I was suppose to be having dinner at with Tanya, Emmett and Jasper, then-,"

"You didn't have to come here, Mr. Cullen," I cut through.

"What?"

"Why are you here, Mr. Cullen?"

"Because, you're here, because-,"

"You could of stayed with Tanya, and you could have had an excellent steak, though you're not, because you came here instead, because _I'm _here, and Emmett and Jasper could have taken care of us perfectly fine without your help," I told him matter-of-factly. "I can bet a million dollars that there has been tone's of other students that have gotten drunk and pissed out of their brains, and have sung on side walks, but you didn't come all the way from a really nice restaurant, especially with your girlfriend, to go save them, now did you?" He knew I was right.

"So now I'm asking, why are you _here, _Mr. Cullen, when you can be _there, _with Tanya?"

And I knew he knew the meaning behind my words.

For once, Mr. Cullen was speechless.

"Of course, there's the obvious, that Tanya is so damn boring that you would take any excuse to get out of her presence, I mean right now when I just said her name and talking about her now you were -are- staring at my boobs," I said smugly.

His eyes shot up to my face and he looked slightly panicked.

"_Was _I?"

"You were, dude," M&M said from behind us. "And that's sort of weird, since she's your student and all, but I'll let you pass this time because I found myself staring too," M&M took a chug of his beer. Which apparently came out of no-where.

"I know," I said looking over Mr. Cullens shoulder to glare at Emmett.

"Sorry, Bella, just don't tell Rosalie," M&M said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes.

I looked back at Mr. Cullen and he was looking at me.

"Come on, Bella, I'll take you home," Mr. Cullen said quietly, tugging at my wrist which I now just realised he was holding on to for the whole time.

I tugged back, as much as I wanted to go, I couldn't.

"I can't leave Alice like this, she's spewing her lunch out in M&M's toilet."

"M&M?"

"Muscle Man, aka your best friend Emmett over there," I pointed over at Emmett and he waved at us with a huge grin.

"You said my name!" he said happily.

"Yes I did, Mr. Muscle Man," I laughed and his face frowned.

"Come on, twinky," he said sulkily and pulled the big white cat in to his arms and he stormed off in to a bed room.

"Where's Jasper?"

"Oh, Blondie's in the bathroom, helping Alice, who is supposedly passed out now," I shivered.

Edward chuckled while he shook his head.

"You're so crazy sometimes, Bella," Edward told me.

"Yeah, it's called having fun, Mr. Cullen," his smile faded and his face kind of fell when I said 'Mr. Cullen'.

He sighed and closed his eyes, and then I realised he was still holding on to my wrist.

He squeezed it slightly, then slowly let it go.

"You're right," Mr. Cullen said. "I shouldn't be here."

"No, no, no," I said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter anyway," he muttered. "I have to get back to, Tanya."

I knew he wanted to stay here, with me, because I mean, who want's to stay with Tanya for the night? Who the _hell _wants to stay with, Tanya, period?

But his jaw tightened and he shook his head.

"Right, you have to go home to T.B, that must be fun," I said sarcastically.

"You know how you're getting to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, either M&M or Blondie are going to drop us off at home tomorrow."

He sort of barked a laugh, and rolled his eyes.

Though he then quickly cleared his throat and his poker face came back on.

"Well, then, I'll see you in class tomorrow, Miss Swan," He waved as he walked to the door.

"Yep," I said back with a grin. "Cya..._Edward_," He looked at me for a second longer then was out the door.

Already I knew that his undoing was going to come, fast, and soon.

Very soon.


	4. Unofficial Wife's

AN: Well, I decided that this chapter

was going to be a little less idiotic then the last.

I'm glad people liked it though.

Thanks for the reviews, if you hadn't already discovered this yet,

well, then I'll say it again anyway, I love you's all!

-I.N.

Chapter Five – Un-official Wife's.

EPOV

"So who is this 'Bella' girl?"

I froze, I guess my master plan to sneak by Tanya in the living room, didn't exactly turn out right.

I plastered on a fake big smile and turned towards her, she was sitting on the single couch and her arms were crossed.

"Hi, Honey."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but the small smile still spread.

"Hi, sweetie, so, who is this 'Bella' girl?"

"She's a student of mine. Her, and her friend Alice Brandon were drunk on a side walk and Emmett and Jasper happened to pass by them on their way to the restaurant, so they helped them out," I shrugged, sinking my hands deep into my pockets, looking more like a teenage boy caught with cigarettes, then an adult-man talking to his girlfriend.

"And why did you go?"

That was the question, why _did _I go?

I didn't have the answer to that yet, though I did have a back up plan.

"They were wearing the school uniform, and M&-_Emmett_ and Jasper figured I would know them, so they called me up to help," I lied, knowing very well that I came rushing out to their house on my own will.

"So, is this Bella...smart?"

"Yes."

"So that's why she was put up a grade then?"

No, she was caught taking drugs.

"Yes."

"So she's seventeen?"

"Yes."

"Is she a nice girl?"

"A bit straight forward at times, but yes."

"Oh, so...Is she pretty?"

Yes.

"I guess the male population in her age group seem to find her attractive."

Understatement of the century. Fucking Newton.

"Oh, well, do you think the male population in _your _age group finds her attractive?"

_All _age groups finds her attractive.

"I wouldn't know, teachers don't tend to talk about how attractive their students are."

"Well, then, do _you _find her attractive?"

Fuck, what do you think? (Look's down to crotch, then back up)

"Tanya-,"

"Edward."

"Ugh, it's late, we should be going to bed-,"

"No, wait, Edward. Do you find her attractive?"

I _really _don't want to be talking about this right now.

The fact that I _do _find her attractive, even _more _attractive then Tanya, possibly more attractive then_ anyone,_ I've seen, is something Tanya doesn't, nor wants to know about.

"Tanya, I can't say that I _don't _find her somewhat attractive, because that would be a lie, and I don't want to lie to you," even though I already had. "but she is attractive, but I'm not going to do anything about that fact, she's attractive, full stop. That's it."

Tanya looked at me for a second then stood up. Wrapping her arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and waited for her to say something.

"Maybe I should come to your work tomorrow."

Um...what?

"Tanya you don't need to do that, and don't you have work tomorrow anyway?"

"I could call in sick."

"Tanya, don't do that."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because you need to be at _your _work place. I don't think St Bridget's Senior High is where your office is at."

"I told you before, I can call in sick."

"Tanya, I don't want you to do that."

"You don't want me at your work?"

You hit the jack pot.

"It's not that I don't want you there, it's that I can't have you there. What would you do anyway?"

"I don't know, keep you company."

"I have twenty three people in my class room, I don't think I will get bored."

"Right, because you will have Bella."

"No."

Yes.

"Why would you think that?" I said.

"Since you told me she was attractive."

"All I did was answer your damn question, I also said that it didn't mean anything."

"It doesn't matter, you still think she's attractive."

I pulled Tanya's hold off from me and took a step back.

"Hell, Tanya. _You _would fucking think she was attractive, _anyone _would think she was attractive because Bella _is _attractive."

"I don't want you to see that girl again."

"Huh?"

"I don't want her in your class."

"Tanya, I can't do that, I didn't put her in there, Mr. Lanner did."

"Then tell him to put her in some other damn class, I don't care! just don't see her again."

"I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?"

Because I don't want to.

"Because she goes to the same school as I work at, shit Tanya, what do you want me to do? quit my job? move town? move state? just to be away from Bella? she's only a student nothing more and you can't take her away."

It almost sounded like a threat.

I almost _meant _it as a threat.

Hell, I _did_ mean it like a threat.

Tanya glared at me some more till she sauntered up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut, I hope the couch misses me because I'll be stopping by there tonight.

I sighed.

She was acting like a spoiled child.

Worse yet, she was acting like a wife.

END OF SCHOOL DAY

I watched as Bella flirted with Mike.

Did she really need to do that?

She couldn't have just flirted with him in some other period?

Mike was probably a sleaze, she could do much better.

She flipped her brunette silky hair over her shoulder as she laughed at something Mike said.

She inched her leg closer to his desk.

I was frowning.

She smiled at him with that same damn smirk she gave me on her first day in my class room.

Damn her and her lips.

I almost felt sorry for Mike.

A guy next to her other side, tapped her shoulder.

She turned from Mike to this new guy.

Oh, Jacob Black.

The quarter back of the football team.

I've heard the way girls talk about him.

Like he's some God or something.

Pssshhh, yeah right.

Some God he is.

He wasn't as tall as me, though he was very close.

He said something to her and she raised an eyebrow then whispered back.

He smiled then whispered something else.

She smirked then whispered something else.

He coughed a laugh then whispered something else

She leaned forward, her tits jutting out of her unbuttoned button down long sleeved school t-shirt then-

"Stop!" I yelled staring straight at Bella with narrowed eyes.

The front row of students jumped back in surprise.

Jacob Black and Bella had stopped whispering.

Thank God.

"I mean," I coughed to clear my throat. "class dismissed."

I sat back down in my chair, and listened to the students make their way out the door.

Though I was only staring at Bella.

She didn't seem to take notice and she kept up her conversation with Jacob.

Fucking Black.

Fucking Newton.

Fucking adolescent teenagers.

Fucking Bella and her tits.

Fucking me and my pervert eyes.

Bella was the last thing I saw till the door shut.

I felt so fucking possessive.

I didn't want her to talk to those guys.

I didn't want her to talk to other guys period.

I was so fucking possessive.

Though that still didn't stop my pervert male mind to think about her.

And think about her...

And think_ing _about her.

Shit, what did Bella _do _to me?

She turned everything in my world from a different angle.

I was seeing things from her view.

I used to think that Tanya was a nice, sexy, mature, smart woman.

Now I see her as the overprotective, to clingy, dull and as Bella likes to call her 'boring' girlfriend.

I used to think Bella was just a student, that could probably put on some more clothes, though still _only _a student.

Now I see her as the meaning of my boners, the meaning why I'm so horny right now, the meaning why I have to take cold showers, the meaning why I'm so fucking pissed off at Newton and Black.

Fucking Newton.

Fucking Black.

Fucking Bella and her fucking too good looking tits.

Fuck Bella.

Maybe that's what I should do.

Fuck Bella.

Ah, shit she's making me go crazy.

I hit my head on my wooden dark table.

The table I wanted to bend Bella over-

Ah, shit fucking Bella!

I roughly grabbed my messenger bag and practically bashed open the door and half sprinted to my car when I find the object of my thoughts leaning against it.

Fucking Bella.

Her leg was probed up on my car door, while her arms where crossed and she looked at ease.

I, on the other hand had gone rigid.

She wasn't making things easier.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I said, standing in front of her.

"Making out with the fucking pope, what do you think I'm doing, Edward?"

"You know what I mean, I mean why are you preventing me of getting home to a nice shower and grading your grades."

She sighed then let her foot drop from my car.

"I need a ride."

"What?"

"I need a ride home, can you give me one?"

"How'd you get to school then?"

"Caught a bus, though I missed it, so I need a ride," she shrugged.

"Bella, I don't think that's possible."

"Technically it is, since you have a car, a car's driving licence, two feet and hands to drive the damn car, now which part isn't possible?"

"I don't think me driving you home is such a good idea."

"Fuck, Edward, If you really don't want to drive me home then give me the damn key's and I'll drive myself."

"Bella, that's not what I mean."

"Well, the idea of you driving me home didn't appose you last night, what's the change of heart Cullen? afraid I'll eat you?"

No, it's the other way around.

"I know, but you were drunk last night Bella, you're not drunk now."

"So what? I was with Emmett and Jasper last night, they could of taken care of me, though you still came even after Jasper told you not to, he told you to stay with Tanya, so what's the problem now?"

"I wasn't thinking straight last night."

"No, you were thinking of what was right, and the right thing to do now is give poor ol' Bella a ride home."

"Bella-,"

"Edward."

"Fine, get in."

"Thanks' I'd be happy to."

She walked over to the passenger side and pulled open the car door and sat perfectly at ease inside my car.

I wanted to yell.

I got in and looked over at Bella, she smiled hugely back at me.

Fuck her and her fucking games.

I thought Rosalie was irritating though Bella is just killing me here.

"Ok, I'll drop you off and that's it, I don't want you to be coming over to my house in the middle of the night, saying 'I need a place to stay'."

"Sure thing, Cullen."


End file.
